Reunion
by eiamfake
Summary: Years ago he left him without a warning, without a word. Not able to forget him, not wanting to give up he tries one last time to find his other half. Modern Times A/H
1. Prologue

**A/N** This is a very short prologue of a story I have in mind. First and most important of all, _English is not my mother tongue_ and this is the first time I ever try to write in English (so it _IS_ a try and whatever the response and feedback will be, I will continue or not). If you like it and I decide to continue it will be a huge challenge for me, but I still want to try it.

I do not have a beta so please don't be too cruel to me and forgive the mistakes I made.

This is also the first M/M story I ever wrote. :)

* * *

It was a gloomy day, the clouds hang heavy and grey in a dark and depressing sky. It was a day that would never see nor feel the warm rays of the beautiful sun. This was a day right for a bad mood, right for bad things and just right for a funeral.

It would rain in no time, he could smell it in the misty air. His hands rested in the pockets of his black Armani suit pants while he felt a chill rise inside of him. He felt wrong at this depressing place and yet he couldn't resist being here. He usually would avoid displeasing situations like this and yet… Yet after all this years there still was hope inside his otherwise empty heart.

He wore one of his favorite suits, it was an important occasion and he wanted to show respect. He felt the eyes of black dressed people that stood in the last row of a semicircle around an open grave as he approached the large group. He was late but he knew most of the people just wondered who he was and some simply admired his handsome appearance.

It was always like that wherever he went. He _was_ handsome after all and a man that emanated a strong and confident aura, a man that hadn't a problem getting what or who he wanted. Male or female, it didn't matter. They all melted under his chocolate brown gaze. But the one he wanted, the one that would have filled his cold heart, the one that still held his never ending love hadn't fallen under his spell, had left him years ago without a single word. Such a cruel being. And yet here he was, standing in the middle of strange people at a funeral of a person he barely knew.

The priest was talking comforting, praising words but he wasn't listening, his mind was racing, his eyes were searching. This was his last chance to find him, to reach for him, to hold him and to never let go again.

He was searching for a shock of brown hair, a strong soothing voice, these unique most beautiful blue eyes. He had to be here, hadn't he? After all, this was the funeral of his father Amyntor.


	2. Treasure

**A/N** Thank you guys so much for your kind words. This means seriously very much to me. I absolutely wasn't sure about the whole thing. Let's see if I'm not only able to write a readable short prologue but a chapter too. So here we go, my first chapter in English, which is SO exciting for me :) . It was hard work to be honest (and my usual chapters are at least thrice as long) but I did it, yay.

Historical I couldn't find much about Amyntor (so he is pure fiction). I still try to adjust modern to historical times (at least character wise).

_Italic parts_ are memories, just to make things easier.

Again, sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

His heart raced like it hadn't for a long time while his eyes were searching desperately. They yearned to see the brightest blue, the most charming smile but all he could see was black. Black suits, black jackets, black skirts, black hats. He hadn't expected so many people here. He didn't remember Amyntor as a social kind of guy but rather as mostly introverted, always scowling and expecting the most – no – the not possible from his son. Not to forget that he loved to have one over the eight.

When he thought about it, their fathers had been very similar. Replace introverted with extroverted and this would be the perfect description of Philip. He wondered why their fathers never had befriended with all their similarities and living right next door. Though, Philip had never been at home actually, always working for the sake of his company.

His childhood memories weren't filled with lots of episodes with his parents. He soon had to stand on his own two feet. It was what Philip expected of his son, his strong-willed mother required of him and it was what Alexander himself wanted. Even as child he possessed a distinctive obstinacy and he always wanted to proof to his father that he was strong and independent. He had been, even without effort, one of the best students in class and he spent most of his free time with his many friends. He hadn't needed his parents to grow into a fine and respectable man, he had reached that himself.

All his parents had done was pushing him. He had respected them, especially his father, ever. Even with all the pressure he put on him, and even with all the expectations his mother burdened on him.

Looking back he was happy with his independently childhood. It had been a great time and he wouldn't want to miss a moment of it.

Especially the moments with his best friend were still pure treasures to him. He smiled a warm smile while thinking about his Phai, as he used to call his neighbor and friend Hephaestion.

* * *

_A loud, angry growl was seconds later followed by a striking bolt as a thunderstorm raged over a neat little suburb, where the streets were plastered with propriety, the houses were built with pure correction and the gardens were pieces of art that only gifted gardeners could master._

_Alexander listened eagerly and with eyes closed the sounds of natural wrath. He loved thunderstorms, always exciting and full of energy and power, just so much like himself. In the middle of the night, while most thirteen years old were fast asleep, Alexander was wide awake._

_He was lying in his huge comfortable bed, sighing in contentment. Another thunder growled and he opened his eyes, watching the ceiling, eagerly waiting for what was to come. Seconds later he was rewarded with a bright white lightening. Though there, just for a moment, was something he hadn't expected. Hadn't that shadow, outlined by the beautiful light, been his Phai? Or had it just been his imagination?_

_Concerning this matter it wouldn't be the first time his mind played a trick on him._

_Sitting up he faced his window, joyful surprise shining in his eyes. He hopped out of his soft, warm bed right away, opening the window._

"_What are you doing?" A huge smile was placed on his face now._

_Smiling back shyly, Hephaestion ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair that he let grow out now. Alexander liked that a lot, the length was just too short to keep his hair in check and so there always were some strands that didn't want to stay accurate and fell over his eyes, begging to be pushed back behind their owners ears. "I can't sleep and I was thinking… um… want to join me in my tree house?"_

_Without hesitation the blond boy grabbed a blanket and climbed out of the window. He shivered, feeling fresh tingling grass under his bare feet while following Hephaestion through the cold rough night air._

_The tree house was their place, where their friendship grew and developed. They played, learned, talked or just sat in there together in silence, simply enjoying being with someone they cared for. This was the place where the confident, self-reliant Alexander let his guard down and talked about worries, wishes and dreams._

_But never before had they spent a night together. He often had asked Hephaestion to sleep over, but the boy always had refused._

_Climbing up the moist rope-ladder was difficult with bare feet but he didn't care. While reaching the platform and entrance of the tree house, just as his feet left the sloppy wood, Hephaestion already pulled at the ladder, rolling it up so that no one else would be able to enter his shelter. He always did that, as if being haunted by an invisible monster._

_Alexander walked across the little house, which seemed so huge to them as children and sat cross-legged on one of the mats, covering himself with his blanket. Opposite to him his friend did the same, after lighting a candle and placing it in the middle of them._

"_So, what's the matter?" Alexander watched the brown haired boy with bright, canny eyes._

_Hephaestion raised slightly an eyebrow, barely noticeable._

_Alexander loved when he did that. His face was always so serious, so full of worry and he didn't talk much around people. But without noticing he did communicate a lot with his eyes and facial expressions. Alexander could read him like a book, he didn't need the words spoken out loud. And it was only him that was able to see what Hephaestion was thinking, no one else. Even if it was only because no one else cared to watch him mindful enough to understand._

"_Can't sleep because of the thunderstorm?"_

_Hephaestion scowled. "I'm not scared or something."_

"_I didn't assume anything like that. Just wondering why you sneak up to me in the middle of the night."_

_Brown strands suddenly were hiding wonderful bright blue eyes, as Hephaestion tilted his head a little. "I didn't want to stay in the house and I didn't want to be alone up here."_

"_Is your father drunk again?"_

_The brown strands now seesaw a little bit, signaling a nod._

"_I see. So, what are we up to? Wanna talk? Or…"_

_Hephaestion stopped him by holding up his hand. "Just sleep, please." For emphasis he stretched out on his mat, closing his blue oceans._

_Alexender could still see all the worry and distress written on in his friends face. He sighed softly. So many times had he tried to talk about Hephaestion's father, but he always shut Alexander out, always avoiding the topic. His young mind didn't understand it. He hadn't the best father either, which always drank too much too. But it wasn't so hard on him, he didn't even really care. Alexander didn't understand why it was so tough for his friend._

_The blond boy settled down himself, still watching his Phai. His face was lit by the soft yellow candle light. It took some time until his features started to relax, until he could see Hephaestion's true self and it fascinated him like no other ever could. He was looking like a hurt fawn and Alexander couldn't help but feel the need to reach for him, to touch and caress his cheeks._

_This was a moment he had yearned for and his heart was beating so loud he was sure Hephaestion could hear it. He didn't really know what was going on inside of him lately. But whatever it was, he didn't want to fight it, he didn't want it to go away. It warmed him like nothing other could. It calmed his fretful, turbulent soul. He only knew that this was directly bonded with the wonderful calming presence of Hephaestion._

"_Phai?"_

_His answer was a very sleepy "Hmm?"_

"_You know that we are in a tree house, do you?"_

_Just then he was rewarded with another lovely expression - Hephaestion was furrowing his brows. "Yes? The point is?"_

"_We are in a TREE-house, during a thunder storm."_

"_Oh…" Eyes were still closed, brows still furrowed._

"_Thrilling! It never gets boring with you, my friend." His voice was honestly cheerful. It was just like yet another little adventure they shared._

_A rare sound was heard right away. It was a soft, muffled giggle and like the finest music in Alexander's ears._

* * *

Yes, every laugh, giggle, chuckle or just smile had been special. Every one of them was another dear coin added to the unique treasure that had been his Phai.

Alexander felt his patience slip away, his sullenness rising. He felt the need to push this entire people with their oh-so said expressions, that weren't in any way honest, out of his way. His treasure was near, he could feel it.

Why couldn't that damn priest just shut up and finish this stupid ritual? Why couldn't they all just go away and let him retrieve his treasure in peace? His hands, still resting in his pockets formed shaking fists.

Why did Hephaestion leave him in first place?


	3. Rain

It started with little droplets, which fell smooth like feathers from a darkening sky. Each of them were fragile, their clashing on skin felt like the softest caress.

It was then that a priest stopped talking – to observe a minute's silence in memory of the deceased - and that a blond man started pacing behind a congregation of mourners.

Alexander was ready to explode. Waiting wasn't one of his many strengths and the ceremony felt like going on forever. It felt like this damn ceremony and this fucking priest wanted to avert his plan, wanted to prevent that he reached his goal.

The silence around him hurt his ears and his pacing got more agitated. He seemed like a lion in a way too small cage, which wanted to escape badly to claim his pray that was right before him, so near yet so far.

"… to leave him in your care, confident in your promise of eternal life. Amen"

Alexander snorted. Eternal life was for those that deserved it and he doubted that Amyntor would be that privileged. He remembered him as newly rich that couldn't handle his finances. He never had to work for his money. He just had inherited enough to spend a luxurious life.

Alexander was grateful of this fact though. Since this was the reason Amyntor was able to buy a house right next to his own home, that he was able to grow up in Hephaestion's precious company and that they both went to the same very expensive private school.

He still wondered why Philip had held such a grudge against Amyntor. Whenever Alexander's father had spoken of him it was with disgust in his voice. Maybe he had been jealous because he never had to work hard for his income like Philip had to.

At least that was what Philip thought about himself. He always had described himself as powerful, hard working and ambitious man. Olympias - Alexander's mother - very much disagreed with his point of view though.

* * *

_The large room was softly lit by lambent candle light. The play of colors was magical and flattered the beautiful lady that stood right before a huge terrarium which bathed her perfect face in soft green light._

_Her delicate hands opened the glass door and reached for a white snake. The corn snake twisted itself softly around her thin forearm, resting there like it naturally belonged to that slightly tanned limp._

_With loving emerald eyes Olympias watched the creature, its tongue ghosted over the back of her hand._

_"Graceful, aren't they?"_

_A fourteen year old Alexander was leaning against the doorframe, his blonde hair a strong contrast to his mother's mahogany._

_"Just like their mistress."_

_She was looking over her shoulder now, her emerald eyes glittering wild and strong as her full lips were graced with a beautiful but short smile._

_Just like the ones of his Phai, her smiles were rare, never seen by most people. It sometimes felt like this was something she only did for him alone. He wondered if it should feel as special as seeing his Phai smile. It didn't though. His mother's smiles never reached her beautiful eyes. Looking in them felt like standing in a deep, dark and cold forest, alone and abandoned._

_His friends told him she was creepy. His father told him she was a wicked harpy. His heart told him she was beautiful, his mind told him she was dangerous. He loved her. He hated her._

_It was this love that made him loyal to her; it was this hatred that made him fear her._

_"You had a fight."_

_Countless times he had stated this fact before. The communication between his parents was very limited and they never talked to each other, they always yelled. Long ago he got used to his father's loud, angry rumbling and his mother's dangerous and ice cold fizzling._

_"Your oaf of a father isn't able to lead his little company properly. Do you really expect me to watch him destroy what will be yours in the future?"_

_Alexander sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm fourteen…"_

_"That you don't have to tell your mother!" Olympias voice was calm, yet he could hear the storm that was brewing beneath it. She always kept her calm and cool appearance around him but he knew her temper too well to not notice her anger. "You have to focus on your future, my dear son. You will do great, you will be great and you will lead this company to new heights and to levels of success your father can only dream of."_

_He never understood why she was this obsessive about him being the leader of the company. He still was young and it wasn't even sure yet if he would be his father's successor and he wasn't even sure if he actually wanted to._

_"But still, these times are far away."_

_Olympias sat the snake back into its terrarium, caressing it softly as she did. She crossed the room, graceful, her steps leading her body so elegant like she was floating._

_Her intense glare hit her son like a bucket of ice and a darting flame at once. Thin fingers were stroking his cheek._

_"My lovely naïve son, only a dark mind like mine can prevent you from harm. Business is harsh, mostly evil even. There are lots and lots of devils outside and they will charm you first and destroy you later."_

_Her beautiful soft and full lips were kissing his forehead, which sent cold shivers down his spine. "But don't fear. Your mother will always be there to guide you."_

_She left him there, standing in the doorway, feeling hot and cold at the same time and went to the next room. Just as elegant as she handled her snake she now reached for a small white mouse, holding it high before her at its tail between two fingers._

_"You see, there are the ones that eat…" Her voice whispered while she was walking back to the terrarium. "... and the ones that will be eaten."_

_The mouse was wiggling greatly while it was placed inside the terrarium. Its small white nose was lifted in the air as it was feeling a sandy ground beneath its feet, whiskers vibrating._

_Olympias was crossing her slender arms before her chest, watching the spectacle before her fascinated yet with stony face. Her white snake had seen the mouse right away and it slithered its way silent toward it's pray._

_The killing was fast and without any sound._

_Olympias lifted her chin. "Which one will it be for you, Alexander?"_

_He didn't answer. He never did. She had shown him this many times and always asked this very same question. He never answered, because he never had to. It was obvious and his mother would only accept such._

* * *

The rain was pouring down now and it seemed fitting the scenario on the cemetery.

It wasn't the rain that let Alexander snap back. It was the motion of all the people clad in black. The rain seemed to breathe some life into them and it also seemed to finally shut the priest up.

Out of nowhere his heart started to race, beating in a strong and agitated rhythm. This was it. It had to be! He was moments apart from seeing him.

His body started to brace itself, his muscles nearly hurting because of the sudden tension. He felt raindrops running down his temples, cheeks and neck; he felt his wet hair starting to stick to his damp skin.

Still, all he saw was black, black in movement. He saw people crowding around the grave, his sensitive ears hearing expressions of condolences. He concentrated his attention to this point. He had to be there. He had to be the one that had to shake all those hands, accepting all those condolences. Hadn't he?

Silly doubts were creeping into his mind - telling him that Hephaestion wasn't standing there, that there wasn't a chance left and he would never see him again - while he stood behind the people, restlessly waiting for his turn.

Well, at least it couldn't be Hephaestion's mother. She was the one that had left Amyntor years ago and had taken her son with her. He couldn't blame her, just like Philip, Amyntor didn't treat his wife all too well. Yet still he blamed her. So besides his great hope that in just a few moments he would finally see his Phai again, he also was hoping he wouldn't see whose mother. Right now he absolutely wouldn't be able to keep his temper in check, especially after a shattered aspiration.

He stood tall, though thanks to lots of hats and umbrellas he just couldn't see the one that was standing in front of the remaining mourners. He cursed them all, he wanted them gone.

The rain was pouring down on them, unrelenting. The people started to move faster.

And then there was finally no black clad back in front of a soaking Alexander anymore. His hammering heart seemed to skip a beat as his gaze fell on a man clad in an elegant black suit. His eyes were downcast, long lashes hiding them completely, some loose strands falling into his face while the rest of them were neatly pulled back into a bun. His face seemed emotionless while his hand was stretched out to receive one last condolence and he obviously didn't really care by whom it was wished.

Alexander's mind went blank. All he could do was taking the hand that was offered, shaking it in a firm grip.

Just as his hand was touching the others, he was rewarded with the shocked gaze of the most beautiful blue eyes he ever had seen and he had missed so very much.

**A/N** I know this took a while. It actually wasn't even the 'english problem', it was just life :) ! I still have lots of fun with this story, though I KNOW that there are lots of mistakes in it (which really annoy me.. but well, I can't help it).

Hope you liked it and thanks a lot for the comments, they are much appreciated!


	4. A lion's territory

It was heavy, strong and it's skin a tad rough; this hand that was still holding his. As this skin had touched his own the world seemed to pause its turning, colors seemed to drain and the raindrops seemed to stop mid air. His mind went blank as his eyes affirmed what his heart had known right away.

Standing right before him, with hair like liquid gold, honest brown-green eyes, light tanned skin and overall soaking wet was Alexander, the one person he had least expected here.

His intense gaze sent shivers down Hephestion's spine while his whole body seemed to be frozen. He didn't even feel the cool raindrops that started falling on his head. It was a small movement the man before him made that caught his eye and freed him from the blonde man's spell.

Alexander's left hand moved slowly, without breaking eye contact to the tube of Hephaistion's umbrella which had sunken to the side, leaving the brown haired man unprotected to the rain. He moved it carefully back over Hephaistion's head, which seemed to have forgotten about the black umbrella his left hand had held. A smile graced the blondes' lips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice came out in a weak whisper.

Alexander cocked his head, his smile spread. "It's nice to see you too."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just wondered…" Hephaistion blinked, as this strong hand that still hadn't let go was squeezing his. The simple gesture made him relax and he finally returned the smile. For Alexander this was the moment the sun shone through thick grey clouds, gently warming his heart.

"It's good to see you too, Alexander."

Now it was Alexander's turn to shiver. No one in this huge world had ever spoken his name in such a wonderful way like this man. It was like the softest purr and it made Alexander go wild.

He pulled the brown haired man closer. "Want to get some coffee somewhere more pleasant?"

Hephaistion raised an eyebrow. "There is a funeral feast and I think I should…"

"Do you really think they will care?"

"Well, I am... was… his son and I think I should…"

"Do you even know half of the people?"

Hephaistion dropped his gaze in a thoughtful manner. Alexander was right, he didn't know most of the people that had shook his hand moments before, and he also didn't care for them. This, all of this was a burden, an obligatory act that had to be done.

He took a deep breath. "I guess my duty is done. Fine… coffee sounds good."

* * *

The silence wasn't an uncomfortable one, since both parties were deep in thought. And still, one of them felt like his heart beat so loud, that the other just had to hear its fast and nervous pace.

There was nearly no sound in this ridiculous expensive car. The leather of the seats still smelled fresh and he couldn't believe that a dripping wet Alexander was sitting at the wheel of his black Aston Martin Vanquish, smiling madly and apparently not caring that he was ruining his car's interior.

From the corner of his eye Hephaestion was observing Alexander and it seemed like this guy hadn't changed at all, just seemed to have grown up on the exterior. At least he still was the reckless, bullheaded boy that acted regardless of consequences. He admired this capability because Alexander's way was always one of success and he was sure this hadn't changed over the years.

They hadn't seen each other for nearly ten years, which felt like an eternity and he would lie if he claimed that he had forgot about him. Alexander had been in his thoughts continuously, never leaving his mind, always torturing him.

He had missed his friend, keenly.

His hand felt the smooth leather. "Seems like your business is booming."

"Hm? Oh yeah, can't complain."

Hephaestion nodded absently. "So, it _is_ your business now?"

Alexander's merry expression faded momentarily, being replaced by a serious frown. "Yeah."

"He retired?"

The frown deepened. "Ha, as if he would have let go of his precious company voluntarily." He sighed deeply. "He actually wanted to disown and disinherit me. At least one of our last conversations was about how much I am like my bitch of a mother and that he couldn't watch me aka my mother leading his business. Unfortunately he died of a heart attack some time later while having a fierce argument with one of his CEOs."

He had felt his crabwise gaze the whole time and already that was hard to endure. But now his blue eyes were watching him directly, this deep wonderful blue eyes that were always soft and serene, always calming him down. And this effect seemed as strong as ever on him.

"I'm sorry."

Blonde locks dangled as Alexander's head shook. "Don't be. I respected him for the leader he was. But… it's fine now."

The car stopped and Alexander took yet again Hephaestion's hand. "Business is well and… my life was fine. Today it got awesome and complete again, my Phai."

Blue eyes widened, cheeks flushed and body shuddered. For ten years he hadn't heard this nickname that only belonged to one person.

Hephaestion looked bewildered, while his jaw dropped slightly as Alexander's free hand touched his cheek.

"It's really good to see you again."

Brown-green eyes stared at him and he felt naked in this very moment. Alexander seemed to have this amazing power, which paralyzed his limps, which made his heart jump until it hurt, which built a tension within him.

Before this very tension could rip him apart, Alexander smiled and let go of him. "Well, we've arrived."

It took a few seconds until Hephaestion found his breath again. He cleared his throat to get back to his senses and got out of the car. It didn't surprise him that the car had stopped before a quite luxurious place. It _did_ surprise him however that this place looked fairly private.

He hadn't concentrated on the road so he hadn't noticed that they were driving through a very long private driveway, which seemed like a huge garden. Everything was tidy and green around them with a white modern house in the middle of it. And he could hear the sound of crashing waves.

"Is this…"

"Welcome to my home. Come in." Alexander was opening the front door, which was more like a portal but a door and waving for him to enter.

He couldn't be serious….

"You were talking about coffee." Hephaestion's voice was serious; this wasn't what he had agreed to.

"Oh, my Jura Capresso cooks some wonderful coffee. "

And then again, this was Alexander, so he was deadly serious.

Hephaestion hesitated for a moment, this whole day followed a very different tack than he had expected.

He sighed deeply and walked through the door, passing a yet again silly smiling Alexander. He suddenly felt like walking willingly into the territory of a predator.

He always had imagined Alexander as a lion. Strong, proud, heroic and shining with this golden glow that made you respect him the second you saw him. Though he also was never predictable, always wanting more, never being satisfied, always searching. He wondered if the once little lion still held all this characteristics now that he had grown up.

"Welcome in my humble house, make yourself at home, Phai."

The brown haired man ignored the use of his nickname that made his whole body tingle and grunted. This house was all but 'humble'. This was most likely the most luxurious house he'd ever been in.

Right now he stood in a huge, light-flooded room. Raindrops clashed against huge windows and a white couch faced the glass façade. Sitting there you could enjoy the great view of a green garden and behind that you saw rough waves that rolled angry against a cliff, where the house was built upon.

He looked around. It wasn't surprising that the furnishing was high class as well.

The lion's territory was breathtaking.

But what literally took his breath away was the bear hug he was pulled into. Alexander wrung his arms around him, pulling him close just like when they were young. He apparently still wasn't aware or just didn't care that he was soaking wet.

"I missed you, my dear friend." His voice was muffled against Hephaestion's neck.

**A/N** OK guys, this was hard work. Describing things is evil + I had to do some research (luxurious things are – sadly – not my specialty). Not much happening here and a bit short though. I actually wanted to write more but I didn't want to let you guys wait too long. So one long chapter will be cut into two short ones.

Just to let you know: fear not, I will finish this story. It won't be too long and I never abandoned a story of mine – I won't start with something so cruel now.

I know you have to wait a bit long sometimes. This is for one the language problem but much more because I have a job which often leaves me physically and mentally exhausted. I'm very sorry about the waiting time but I have to admit that I have to be in the mood to write and also I don't want to write in a haste just to update fast (because I don't want the quality to suffer… even more ;) ).

PS: Anna – I kind of have a thing for guys with long hair pulled up in a bun… and ‚Phai' just HAS to look stunning like that. So yup, a bun :)

PPS: Overall thank you guys so much for your reviews. I'm so happy about every single one and I have to admit that they mean even more to me than usual (since I'm still and always will be worried about my english writing, style and errors).


	5. Power

Warm breath caressed his neck, sending a comforting sensation down his spine, while a strong body clung to him. He let himself close his eyes and bathe in the feeling that sent him back into a time he hadn't felt lonely, in a time he hadn't even know the meaning of this word.

Alexander used to hug him like that, to greet him, to say goodbye or just to show him that he cared for him. He had missed this gesture just as much as he had missed Alexander himself. It told him someone was there for him, it made him feel at home, it made him feel warm more than ever.

And it hurt him to finally place his hands on Alexander's breast. They pushed gently but emphatic. Alexander let go unwillingly, looking inquiring in Hephaestion's blue depths.

The brown haired man stepped back and brushed his now slightly damp jacket. "You should change into something dry or you will catch a cold."

Alexander blinked, looking down at himself. Not one second had he felt or cared about the wet clothes that stick to his body, slowly cooling him down to an uncomfortable level. Inwardly he cursed the damn weather; rain was rare and yet today it had to pour down buckets.

He didn't want to waste one second he could spend with his long lost friend, though it couldn't be helped. Goosebumps were forming on his skin and he had to suppress a shiver. He cursed himself and his physical weakness.

"I'll change quickly and…"

Hephaestion raised a hand. "I can wait for that fabulous coffee you promised for a few minutes. Take your time, its fine."

Blue eyes watched as Alexander nodded and hurried up some stairs in a nearly clumsy haste. He couldn't help but smile warmly about such a childlike behavior.

Hephaestion took a deep breath. Standing suddenly alone in this huge bright room felt peculiar. So long ago he had left, had left his life and friend behind; and yet just spending a few moments with Alexander felt like no time had passed. It was like they still were these two friends, spending every possible minute with each other.

Alexander's presence still lingered around him; he was in his home after all. Hephaestion let his eyes roam around the room. Everything around him was elegant and exclusive. The furniture was held in cream, anthracite and black; very modern and restrained.

Though what gave the room warmth was the decoration that was put on shelves and chest of drawers. His fingers traced the cool material of a silver elephant figure, which was decorated with fine exotic intricate patterns. He also spotted a bronze lion, standing strong, powerful and proud, while growling dangerously.

His eyes shifted to a papyrus roll that was framed in glass. It showed an effigy of Ra, the ancient Egypt sun god. The roll seemed to be old and original, since it was already chapped and the colors faded. The god's falcon head balanced a faded orange sun disc while being worshipped by several Egyptian people. It was a beautiful piece of art and he was sure this was something you usually were only able to see in a museum.

There also was a beautiful amphora on which a few black figures fought each other, while one black body lay on the ground. A shudder ran through his body as he remembered the meaning of this scene. His heart felt suddenly heavy and he had to avert his eyes.

It was obvious that all this things meant a lot to Alexander and that he had selected and collected them with care. But he knew that this Amphora was the most precious thing of them all.

A shaky sigh passed his lips as he walked through the room. He stopped in front of a silver picture frame which stood alone on a small classy drawer. As he took it in his left hand while his right forefinger traced the charcoal lines through the frame's glass his hear skipped a beat.

* * *

_A fresh breeze wafted through soft brown strands. The boy closed his eyes, enjoying the titillative feeling of grass under his crossed legs. He took a deep breath, taking in the aroma of fresh hay and the sun warmed air. It was a wonderful early summer day._

_He opened his eyes as a shadow fell over him, blocking him from the sun. Big black eyes were watching him and he could see his own smiling face mirrored in them. He placed a hand on the horse's bridge of nose._

"_Hey there, Bucephalus."_

_Bucephalus imposing head was replaced with a blond mop of hair and the irritated looking face of Alexander. "You acknowledge my horse before me?"_

_Hephaestion rolled his eyes. "We got here together and you left just five minutes ago to free Bucephalus." The horse had hurt its left front leg during a hunt and the poor thing had to be in its stable for a few days to favor the injured leg. This restriction had been hell for the dynamic creature for sure. Just like its master it loved its freedom and autonomy._

_Hephaestion remembered the day the two spirits had met each other, being drawn to another from the start._

_Bucephalus was beautiful; a creature of pure, shining black; huge, strong and stubborn. That was the reason why Philip had bought him without thinking twice. He had let himself blind by the horse's beauty, a trait that seemed to line Philip's life._

_The first time he had tried to lay a hand on the horse it simply bit him. The first time he had tried to mount it, it lashed out before he had a chance to swing his legs over its back. The first time he took its bridle, the horse pulled back so hard the force injured Philip's hand._

_The horse didn't give him or any other one the chance to do one thing with it. All until Alexander accompanied his father to the stables. The day Philip wanted to get rid of the stubborn horse was the day Alexander found a new companion._

_When the young blonde boy met the huge black horse, they greeted each other with respect. Alexander had been the first person allowed to touch the beast, the first one to take care of it and the first one who was allowed to mount and ride it._

_Hephaestion hadn't ever seen Philip so proud of his son. _

_Ever since that day the two friends had spent a lot of time here. The stable was Philip's property and harbored lots of very expensive and noble horses. It was one of Philip's few hobbies, next to hunting, parties and alcohol._

_Hephaestion grew to love this place. The stable was built in the middle of a nature reserve and it showed that money could buy nearly everything. Philip was even allowed to go hunting around here._

_It was however one of the most beautiful places Hephaestion knew. There were only fields and forests around them, the air was pure and clean and they were surrounded by the soft and silent music of nature._

_The boy watched as Alexander leaped up the high back of Bucephalus. He sat there for a few seconds, his head held high and Hephaestion watched the two proud creatures with awe._

_With a small movement of his heel Alexander commended Bucephalus to move and the horse dashed forward. The black horse threw its head back in pure elation, being happy to finally release its energy. Its movement showed its strong muscles while its long mane wafted in the wind. Alexander was holding tight to a few strands of the pure black hair and he had to leech his legs strong into the beast's back to not fall off._

_Bucephalus whinnied in bliss and with a sudden halt he reared his huge form. Hephaestion eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped a little. The sight was pure beauty and it made his heart skip a beat. It only lasted for a few seconds but Hephaestion knew that he would never in his life forget this wonderful moment. A moment he was able to see pure power and pride._

_The black horse was now trotting in the high grass, enjoying its freedom and carrying a just as happy Alexander._

_Hephaestion reached for his brown messenger bag, withdrawing his most precious property. He opened the smooth leather binding of his sketch-pad and started to draw._

* * *

Rubbing his hair with a towel his bare feet stepped down white marble stairs. He suddenly stopped in his tracks in the middle on his way down, taking in the sight right under him.

Hephaestion stood side-faced to him; his heavenly blue eyes looked far away. A few strands of his chestnut brown hair were loosened from the otherwise neat bun and fell over his high cheekbones, framing his face while stubbles gave him a rugged appearance

He walked down slowly, standing right behind the brown haired man. Hephaestion stared down on something in his hand and to get a better look Alexander placed his right hand on his friend's broad shoulder to lean in, his breast touching the other's back. He felt Hephaestion's muscles tense under his touch.

The contact had snapped him out of his thoughts and he could see Alexander's chiseled profile, his brown-green eyes fixed on the picture in Hephaestion's hand, expression unreadable.

"You did keep it?"

Alexander smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, and sighed softly. "Sure. It was the only picture you gave me… willingly at least." He squeezed his shoulder. "This is the most beautiful image I have of him and myself." The charcoal drawing was showing pure beauty and power in all its simplicity.

With his left hand Alexander reached for the picture frame, stroking Hephaestion's hand while doing so.

"This is one of my most precious keepsakes." He could feel Alexander's breath and a few moist strands of hair against his neck. He did his best to suppress a shudder. Why did he have to be so close to him?

"So…" his voice came out husky. "How is this beautiful horse of yours?"

A shadow clouded Alexander's features and he finally let go of his friend. He wandered through the room, heading for the polished anthracite and silver kitchen.

He was silent for a while, preparing the long promised coffee.

Hephaestion put the picture back to its original place and watched the blonde man. His expression was serious, his jaw working. A stern Alexander was something he hadn't seen the whole day and it could only mean one thing.

"He died a long time ago." A melancholy sigh escaped his lips. "It was my fault, I pushed him too hard."

Hephaestion seated himself on the white couch; its leather creaked under the movement. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm sorry you lost your best friend."

A brown brow was raised as Alexander handed him the steaming cup of coffee, his gaze astonished.

"You can't be serious, can you?"

**A/N** Cliffhanger? Kind of I guess :D . Well, this time I'm a tad proud of a few details I was able to work in. I think I don't have to apologize for the mistakes… you already know I am sorry!

As always, thank you guys SOOO much for your lovely comments.

Bao Bao: Comments like yours make me more confident ;) . Thank you so much 3 ! It's just hard to feel sure about it when I think about my bad English grades back in school and… well my big big problems with grammar.


	6. Different Worlds

Purple fluffy clouds added soft color splatters to the now yellow and orange sky. He hadn't noticed until now that the room was flooded with peach rays of a sinking sun. It seemed like a beautiful early summer evening and the sun sent its last fading warm shine like there hadn't been any heavy rain clouds blocking her warming work at all.

He felt the soft weight of a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, forcing himself to ignore the touch of a warm hand squeezing his knee.

The brown haired man had to suppress a wince as he put the cup – the exquisite porcelain never had the chance to touch his lips - down on the glass table, since it made a clicking sound which broke the suffocating silence that had filled the room for several minutes.

He felt the hand's squeeze intensify and couldn't resist looking in the face of its blonde owner any longer.

Alexander's gaze was dead serious and the clouds that faded on the evening sky seemed to form themselves in his eyes to a massive storm. His body seemed to shine in the soft orange sunlight, underlining his divine appearance.

Hephaestion had known that it only was a matter of time until this moment had to come, yet he didn't feel ready for it. He wasn't ready to admit his weakness and fears to the person he respected the most.

And so his body acted on his own as he suddenly sprang on his feet in a sheer touch of instinct. "It's getting late, I should go."

He wanted to head to the door but found himself unable to move as a strong hand was holding his right forearm in a steely grip.

Whirling around he was met by a now fierce gaze, a look Alexander had never cast upon him and it froze him to the core.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare do this again." The words were spoken dark and rumbling and yet filled with desperation.

Anger shook Alexander's body and he pulled Hephaestion closer, which sent a chill down the dark haired man's spine.

"Bucephalus was important to me, yes. But even he couldn't fill the gap that tore my _best friend_ in my damn life when he left me without a word, without an explanation. _He just left me_!" The last words were shouted right into his face as Alexander's nose was nearly touching his.

Hatred radiated from Alexander's body, hitting him like hundreds of knifes. Hephaestion wondered why he was surprised at all about this. He knew that Alexander would hate him for what he had done. In his eyes he had betrayed him in the most despicable way. Alexander had always been proud, oh so very proud. He hadn't accepted any disrespect, any failure from his friends and himself too. And in young years he always had been sure that Hephaestion would be with him, whatever he did, whatever would happen. For him it had been an unspoken pact and truth.

He felt another squeeze on his arm and in an impulse he grabbed the arm that was holding him. It was a gesture of gone times; a gesture that brought back memories inevitably. Hephaestion could feel the hard muscles under Alexander's rough skin, the movement of sinews, while both of their grips wouldn't let loose.

Blue mindful eyes scanned the face of their counterpart. He could see a thin smile and a sparkle of affection behind all the dark growling anger in these brown green eyes that slowly chased away hatred and bitterness.

So he did remember too; the last time they shared this gesture; a gesture of friendship and respect for each other.

* * *

_The large room was still empty and quiet. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with a cool air that held a rich aroma of rubber. He loved this time, short before these walls would be filled with laughter, cheers and grunts. Soon it wouldn't be cool anymore. Soon it would smell of fresh sweat, of heated bodies and this smell would mix with the ever evident rubber odor._

_Their gym was luxurious, just like everything in this ridiculous expensive private school. And still, this room felt like home and a bit like freedom. Here he was able to do what he loved, what made him proud and what he was respected for._

_He sat cross-legged on one of the four fighting mats on the edge of the red boundary line, his headgear in his hands. As passionate wrestler he was always the first one in this huge hall, eager and ready._

_Voices were heard behind him and this was the abrupt end of his five minutes of silence, of peace. Alexander's rich voice was heard, joking with his companions. As always he was entering the gym in front of a small cortege._

"_Ah Phai, early as always." Alexander's hand landed on his shoulder as his friend sat next to him, leaving his cortege behind._

_A short but soft smile passed Hephaestion's lips while Alexander babbled on about god, the universe and everything. He didn't really pay attention, he couldn't. His fine ears couldn't ignore the viperous whispers behind his back._

_In Alexander's world, these whispers didn't exist. He was in no way aware of them and sometimes Hephaestion couldn't help but wonder if he ignored them on purpose._

_Alexander was the most popular student and people flocked around him, bathing in the light and energy the young rich boy emitted. This was something he enjoyed to no end, something he needed like air to breathe._

_And in this popular world Hephaestion was the same, and Alexander's friends were the silent brown haired boy's friends too._

_But reality was different. In the cold, harsh and real world the minds and hearts of this so called friends were filled with jealousy. There was not one word they spoke of and to Hephaestion that wasn't dripping with sarcasm, behind which wasn't a bitter and cruel meaning._

_They all were young, being full of hormones that blinded and manipulated their thoughts. But Hephaestion knew they would always despise him._

_Whenever Alexander wasn't around they made sure he actually knew of that fact._

_Cassander, with his sharp tongue never failed to hurl a currish comment at him. Cleitus' evil glare would always haunt him and his fist wouldn't let a chance to hurt him pass. Perdiccas didn't stoop to harm him himself, but he was a formidable inflamer. Ptolemy seemed the only one who didn't really hate him, yet he watched what the others did to him with a blank face._

_Their worlds were different and they would always be. But he still was thankful that he was allowed to be a little part in Alexander's life. It made his own life seem easier, more enjoyable._

_Someone cleared their throat and Hephaestion snapped out of his thoughts. He looked around and found an expectedly looking Alexander next to him._

"_Um, sorry. I…"_

"_You weren't listening." Alexander stated and raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you to space out like that." _

_Hephaestion didn't know what to say. He was right. He was usually a good listener, especially when Alexander was talking with him. The young blue eyed boy mostly ignored this whispers behind his back. Over the time he had gotten used to them. But lately it got harder and harder to ignore, to not listen. After…_

"_You are doing it again." Brown green eyes shot him a reproachful glare._

"_Ok ok, I'm sorry, really. And I'm listening. So what did you say?"_

_Alexander eyed him suspicious now. But he couldn't hold this gaze for long. After all it was his Phai he was looking at._

_A smile lightened his face. "Well, I was talking about how I will defeat you this time." He jumped on his feet. "This is revenge, my friend."_

_Hephaestion got to his feet too, crossing the arms in front of his chest. "You know that I woun't let you win."_

"_And you know that I would never forgive you if you did just that. But this time I'll do it." He punched him playfully. "Just wait and see."_

_Brian, their trainer entered the hall. He told all of them to take their places, encouraging them to give their best. After a short warm up, the boys started with their training._

_Alexander and Hephaestion took their starting positions after shaking hands. They stood in their neutral position for several moments and as always Alexander was the first to dash forward. Hephaestion easily escaped the attack and grabbed Alexander's chest and his right arm, holding him in place in his famous iron grip._

_Alexander tried to free himself and managed to get his arm free. He grabbed his opponent's neck, but the brown haired boy simply duck his head. Hephaestion spun the blonde around, grabbing both of his arms, securing them behind his back and bending him forward._

_Alexander cursed under his breath right before a feral growl escaped his lips. With all his power he tried to bend even more forward, freeing one of his arms. His hand grabbed Hephaestions knee, trying to bring him to fall. This only managed to make Hephaestion stagger a bit though. Alexander saw his chance, freeing himself from his opponent's grip completely, turning around and…_

… _the next moment he found himself on the mat, his body trapped between Hephaestion's thighs._

"_Well, seems like Game over Alexander." Brian, who always watched his best two wrestlers closely, looked approving at Hepheastion. "Good work, boy."_

_Hephaestion let Alexander go. He knew his friend was angry. Not at him but at himself. Again muffled curses were heard, mumbled into the mat._

_Alexander was always the best in everything. Best in math, in science, in history, in… well, in everything. He had won against everyone in their wrestling team, except for Hephaestion. Not once had he been able to defeat him. He was his biggest challenge, and it was always very frustrating for him to loose._

_After another fit of courses he lifted his eyes, spotting an offered hand in front of his face. He took it and let Hephaestion help him get up. "One day, I will beat you." Alexander voiced this with a smile and Hephaestion returned the gesture. He grabbed the forearm of the winner. Hephaestion mirrored him once again. "I'm looking forward to that day."_

* * *

This had been the last time they shared this respectful gesture. It had been the last time they had wrestled against each other.

He studied Alexander's features. All anger seemed forgotten and he saw only fondness in this handsome chiseled face. But also this expression soon faded and all that was left was sorrow.

In these deep brown green eyes he could see that he had broken a very strong and proud heart.

"Why Hephaestion?" Alexander's voice was low and shaking. That he had used his full name and with such a voice hurt like a stab of a dagger. He knew that this was the moment, the moment he had feared since he had left the only life he had known at that time as a young teenage boy years ago.

"Why did you leave me?"

**A/N**

I'm very, very sorry it took so long. Not so nice things happened last month and I had to deal with them until now and I also will have to for some while. I had some hard days and I wasn't able to concentrate on anything.

Well, anyway! As always I'm not sure about this chapter. But I don't want to let you guys wait any longer (yet again). And I also have to say this again too: Describing things is evil! :)

All you readers are loved. But especially all you amazing people that leave a comment are madly adored ^^ !

PS: Was listening to "Up in the Air" by 30 Seconds To Mars. If you don't have already… you really should listen to that one. ;)


End file.
